Happy Father's Day Carlisle
by Nollie Marie
Summary: The Cullens and Bella celebrate Father's day for Carlisle. This is a one shot, Cullens are vamps! ENJOY!


**This is a one shot!**

Yeap, a one shot so no more updates after this. Now, you may be asking why a one shot. Well, I write a lot, and I need something small. And also it's father's day and I got a struck of writing ideas on Friday night when I was brushing my teeth and looked down at my card for my dad. So this story is going to be part of the "Holiday Series," I want to write a Mother's day story but I'll wait until next year, that way I can write a good story. **FYI: THE CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES!!** Unlike the rest of the series where they are human.

Anyways, so happy father's day to all dads out there! And enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**Happy Father's Day Carlisle**

Bella's POV

"Bella, why did you go to Port Angeles without me yesterday?" Alice pouted, giving me a sad look.

"Alice, I wasn't shopping for clothes," I stated.

"I know." Alice knows everything as soon as someone decides on something. "But I could have found—"

"My gift is just fine, Alice," I said, glaring at her. Edward rubbed his hand on my back, trying to smooth me. It only managed to make my heart shutter.

"What's Alice going on about?" Emmett asked, walking into the living room with Rosalie, Jasper was tailing father behind.

"About Bella's gift for Charlie," Edward stated.

"Gift? Gift for what?" Emmett looked confused.

"For Father's day, silly," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. We haven't celebrated Father's day in ages," Emmett said, looking sort-of thoughtful.

"Since 1923," Edward said, recalling the date perfectly.

I gasped. "You guys haven't celebrated father's day?"

"Bella only recently did we celebrated mother's day for Esme," Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh…right," I said, recalling Mother's day.

"I want to do something for Carlisle for father's day," Alice said, jumping up from the couch.

"You just want to shop," Emmett snickered.

Alice and Rosalie hit him on both arms, which didn't hurt him—them being vampires and all—but Emmett still went "Ouch, Rosalie…Alice," looking all sad.

"When is Father's day?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow," I stated.

The five vampires all looked at each other and went cursed the same "c" word at the same time.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I drove back to from the hospital, driving at twice the speed limit. It was an eventful day. It was father's day and there were a few accidents where a father got over excited about their gifts. Over all, it was just another day.

I pulled up into the garage. The lights were on, which meant Bella was here. Normally the house lights wouldn't be on; we didn't need lights to see.

I could hear from the distance, Emmett asking something to Alice.

"Are you sure he's going to like it?"

"Emmett, you're such a worry wart, now sh! Carlisle can hear you!"

I raised one eyebrow as I walked into the house.

"Hello everyone," I said, looking around at the seven—well six vampires and one human that stood in the middle of the room. "What's going on?" I asked, curious.

"We have something for you Carlisle," Alice said, looking over excited about whatever it is.

I looked at Edward and thought, _What's all this about?_

Edward just smirked and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell me?

Alice grabbed my hand and lead me towards the living room.

"Sit," she commanded. I sat, very curious to what is going on.

Esme sat down beside me.

"Is there something important going on?" I asked, looking at Bella. Maybe…but I doubt it.

Bella went red, a sign that she must have knew what my thought were. Edward just narrowed his eyes. No, definitely not that.

"Well, Bella mentioned something last night," Rosalie started.

"What did Bella mention?" I asked.

"Actually, I brought up the conversation," Alice stated, looking at Rosalie.

"Yes, but if Bella didn't go to Port Angeles to get that new tackle box for Charlie for father's day, you wouldn't have brought it up, would you?" Rosalie pointed out.

Alice pouted.

"Alright, Bella brought something and Alice being herself felt left out," I stated, seeing the beginning of this story. Just waiting for the ending.

"Well we thought that since we hadn't celebrated Father's day in eighty years that we would should celebrate it," Jasper said.

"Oh?" I said, looking surprise.

"Mm-hmm," Esme said beside me.

"You know you don't have too," I stated.

"We know, but Bella's human clock is ticking down and we want _all_ her human memories there," Alice said, smiling down at Bella.

Bella went red. "Besides," Bella sort-of whispered in embarrassment, "you are a fatherly figure for me, saving my life a few times. I had to do something for you."

I smiled at Bella.

"Alright presents!" Alice said, jumping twice before running out of the room and back, carrying a box.

"Alright," I said, taking the box from her.

"That is from Bella," Alice said.

Bella went red again as I opened the box. "Well I know that you don't use a real stethoscope since you have super hearing and don't need it, but I thought you would like to have a real one."

I held up the black stethoscope and smile sweetly at Bella's kind thoughts.

"It's…it's even engraved," she whispered. I could tell she was feeling silly at getting me something that I didn't need.

I looked and sure enough, on the diaphragm of the tool was "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" in elegant script.

"Thank you Bella," I said, smiling at her. "I do love it. I think I may put it up on the wall, framed." Right next to my original diploma I received from Medical School.

"You do?" Bella said.

"Told ya," Alice stated, smiling.

"Yes, I never was given one before, this is special. Thank you."

I would have given her a hug but Alice was in and out of the room before I could move.

"This is from Emmett," Alice muttered.

Emmett just smile. I had a feeling that this was going to be a gag joke or something. Sure enough, there was a little human doll in the box.

"Er…what is this about?" I asked, raising the plastic thing.

"A joke," Emmett just said smiling.

I raised one eyebrow.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He think that since you've never bitten—well feed from a human before, that you would like this doll. He "tricked" it out so that you can put animal blood in it and pretend your feeding from humans."

I glared at Emmett, fighting back a smile. It was silly and stupid, but purely Emmett.

"Thank you Emmett," I stated.

"We have one more gift out back," Esme stated.

"Oh?" I was curious.

"Well, we managed to catch a buck earlier today and we thought that you can set it loose and then hunt it," Rosalie stated.

"It would really be hunting then," Emmett said, smiling.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Thank you for the gifts," I said, really touched.

"You're welcome," seven voices stated, six at the same time, one sort-of late.

I was walking towards the kitchen with Bella, needing to eat, with Edward behind me.

"So you really liked the gift?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I said, hugging Bella once. "Even if I can't use it, it's the thought and love behind it."

Bella blushed and mubbled, "Well I'm glad that you liked it."

"Loved it, actually," I said, chuckling.

"Happy father's day, Carlisle," she whispered.

I smiled. She may not be like us in stature, but Bella was truly one of my own.

I hugged her again and said, "Thank you."

* * *

So what do you guys think? I couldn't think of something to give Carlisle, he's hard to get for. I mean, what do you give a vampire, who has _everything_…or can get everything? What would you guys give Carlisle for father's day? Review and let me know.

Once again, happy father's day!

Huggles,  
Nollie


End file.
